Powers of Seasons
by Agony and betrayal
Summary: Mysterious history of Magic. Set when the 'lost' members of Fairy Tail come home. I suck at summaries sorry... this will be a LaLu story, with GaLe, NaLi, JerZa, and many others...


Hehe...decided** to write a new story. Hope you like it. ~ I do not own Fairy Tail...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 3rd Persons Point of View**

A short girl around Levy's size with burgandy shoulder length hair sighed. Romeo looked worriedly at her. "Dez-nii what's wrong?" She turned her head and smiled warmly, serious warmth spread through out the guild hall. Her bright sun yellow and orange eyes glittered in the light making everyone smile. "Winters isn't back yet. I'm just worried." Romeo understood her worry, sure Katlyn aka Winters was a powerful S-Class wizard, but that didn't mean she was invincible. "She'll be fine! I promise, and if she isn't back tomorrow I will go look for her ok!" He smiled at the Summer mage. "Thanks Ro-nee!" She hugged the younger mage. Suddenly the guild doors burst open revealing the lost guild members of Fairy Tail. "NATSU-NEE!" Romeo shouted running and hugging him. "WERE BACK!" Natsu shouted to the rest the the guild. Everyone did a group hug, besides Destiny (Dez-nii). Just then a tall woman with shoulder length White hair and icy blue eyes walked in.

"WINTERS!" Destiny jumped from the bar over to the guild doors. Hearing her scream everyone stopped to look what happened. "KITTY-NII!" Romeo shouted running over to Katlyn to hug her with Destiny. "Uh who are they?" Natsu bluntly asked. "Well the short one is Destiny Summers, and the tall one is her older sister Katlyn Winters!" Romeo smiled brightly skipping back over to stand by Natsu's side. "Dez-nii is 21 and Kitty-nii is 25, they are complete opposites but they love each-"Romeo was interrupted by screaming "YOU LAIR I DID NO SUCH THING!" Destiny was panicking, her power was out of control. The guild was shaking, her body heat was rising. "Dez-nii calm down, what's going on?" Romeo looked back towards the sisters only to freeze. "You killed them, you just let them die! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU CANT EVEN CONTROL YOU POWERS!" A new girl appeared out of no where. She had long blond hair, her eyes as pink as spring flowers. That's when Romeo caught on to who it was. "Kolbi? Kolbi Springs? W-w-we thought you died?" Marco stuttered, knowing the blond had a crazy personality and got angry very easily. "Not thanks to her! Autumn saved me at the last minute!" Sarah shouted. Destiny was in full out rage mode. "You- I don't even have the words for someone like you!" She shouted, the rooms heat was growing so high the thermometer read 188*F and it was growing quickly. Katlyn dropped to the ground, she was Winter after all heat wasn't good for her. Everything stopped, no on moved, no one said anything.

Destiny stopped all her magic just stopped, everything was normal and Katlyn was Ok. "Kill me..." Destiny mummered, loud enough for Springs and Winters to hear, plus the Dragon Slayers. "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY I CAN'T LET YO-" Winters was interrupted by Summers "I can't die, but you were going to just lay there and let me kill you?" Everyone just stood frozen. Summers pointed to her heart "Come on, someone kill me! It's not hard I promise!" she yelled getting frustrated. "Yeah that's right you can say it, but no one will do it! Fine I can do it myself!" She summoned a sword and pointed it towards her heart, she took a deep breath and went to force it through her skin. The sword shattered into a million pieces onto the ground, little snowflakes floated around some of the pieces. "Why did you save me, it wasn't worth it and you know it! I'm uncontrollable, I can't even leave the guild by myself? I killed our family...our kind...everyone. I'll do it again, summers voice lowered, just let me die...please" She dropped down to her knees tears falling everywhere. Winters sighed and picked Summers off of the ground and walked towards the doors of the guild. "She'll be fine, Romeo-nee can you come with us. Your the only other person I trust to protect her...other than me." Winters paused to look over a Romeo. "Of course Kitty-Nii! Dad I'll uh be back when Dez-Nii is better ok?" Romeo ran out after Winters and Summers, while Springs disappeared. "Well, someone please explain what the hell all of that was about?" A very annoyed Laxus grunted. "I'll explain everything, but you all might want to sit down...this made me cry." Marco motioned for everyone to take a seat. "As far as I know, it all started a long time ago..."

(AN: Story Time :D)  
"There was an old legion of the sisters of all magic, they were from a clan of witches. 4 connected by the spirit of love and magic. Starting a revolution of wizards. One known as the Fire Witch was the strongest of the 4. One day she went rouge, killed her family, destroyed her village. She watched her love burn, she was trapped inside her own power. The only way to stop her was to kill her, or con seal her true power. The other 3 sisters then decided to cast a spell that would take all there magic to seal there leader sisters powers. 1 died right then, her name was Madison Autumns, the other 2 suffered horribly. Their names were Katlyn Winters, and Kolbi Springs. The last sister was put through hell, her power was con sealed on the inside, but her emotions were still dangerous. Her name was Destiny Summers. With their magic gone, along with there sisters sanity, the survivors imprisoned them in a eternal sleep for 500 years." Marco took a breath and started again. "So, 500 years later they woke up. There powers were restored, along with there sisters love. Sadly Sarah aka Springs turned her back on Summers and left. Winters on the other hand, being the oldest took Summers under her wing. When all 3 rejoined they had yet another accident, this time half of their magic was con sealed making them Wizards. They go as the Seasons of Power, becuase of their names and properties of magic."

Everyone was shocked, in a daze until Natsu spoke out. "I thought you said we were gonna cry?" Marco sighed "I'm not finished, he paused and continued on, Destiny grew to love again. Becoming one of the most cheerful people I've ever seen. After you all disappeared she brought us hope! Until one day Orancion seis took her away from us. She refused to hurt anyone, she said "I will not fight, those whose hearts can be brightened!" a month, they had her for a month. Kaitlyn went completely crazy, she froze everything she touched. They did things to that poor girl, she was only 17 at the time. Beaten, raped, we found her half dead on our steps. If you look there's still some blood stains out there. That smile, is the only thing that kept us from killing all of them. That smile is as bright as her heart, without her we wouldn't have gone to look for you guys every year. I was going to dis ban Fairy Tail, until they showed up asking to join. The look in her eyes, the hope, its amazing she can even look at a male without bursting into tears. The only one that can touch her is Romeo, becuase he's like her younger brother." Marco slammed his fist in anger. "I hope they get what they deserve...I really do." He sighed and held back tears, remembering her whisper everything was going to be ok and that a smile would heal everything.

Romeo burst into the guild hall running to hide behind Natsu. "Romeo what's wrong?" Natsu asked seeing the terrified look in his eyes. "Its Dez-Nii, I - She's coming to get me! Were playing hide n seek. SHE'S COMING YOU GUY NEVER SAW-" He was cut off by being tackled to the ground and being tickled. "FOUND YOU I WIN HAHAHHAHAH" She yelled, throwing her fist in the air in victory. "That's the girl...really?" Laxus was surprised on how she was alright after what he heard. Natsu, being dense and not understanding what she had went through came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ahhhhh!" Summers flashed from on the ground to behind him in a second. She held a sword to his neck, "Dez-Nii its ok he wont hurt you." Romeo shot off the ground to Destiny and hugged her from the side. She took a deep breath and the sword disappeared "I'm so sorry, I just don't know you and you came out of no where and -" She was caught off by Natsu (still being dense) hugging her. Her body froze in place, it didn't even look like she was breathing. Was she breathing? Yeah, she was. Katlyn, along with everyone else that knows Destiny was surprised to see she was hugging him back.

"Thank you." She let go along with Natsu. Only to be pulled into a group hug by all the girls of Fairy Tail. "I CAN'T BREATHE!" Destiny shouted. They all let go while she dropped to the floor panting. "Ha weakling couldn't take a hug" Gajeel laughed. "Ha I could take you down, without powers! Nothing, but hand to hand combat!" Destiny mocked back. "Oh really! You up for the challenge?" He smirked thinking he could just crush her with his weight. "Training area, 5 minutes." Is all she said before walking into the girls locker room. "Uh, try not to die in there gajeel...she's a tough one." Marco laughed and pushed him outside to the training area. There was destiny, in black sweat's with a matching shorts bra, and gloves. "Ok, so knock out od tap out! And in this square you are powerless. No magic can be used." She smiled sickly sweet.  
"Ready?" Romeo asked. Both nodded, both smirking. "Ok, then begin."

* * *

**Ill update soon...hopefully **


End file.
